The present invention relates to an on-vehicle optical sensor cleaning device.
On-board optical sensors are now often arranged on the front or rear of vehicles to use the images captured by the on-board optical sensors. Foreign material such as mud may collect on an external image capturing surface (lens or protective glass) of such an on-board optical sensor. Thus, an on-board optical sensor cleaning device has been proposed to discharge liquid toward an external image capturing surface from a discharge port of a nozzle (refer to, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-53448).
However, in an on-board optical sensor cleaning device such as that described above, the discharge port (distal portion of nozzle) may be located near the center of the image capturing range of the on-board optical sensor so that the discharge port faces the central portion of the external image capturing surface. In this case, the discharge port (distal portion of nozzle) may obstruct image capturing. This may substantially decrease the image capturing range of the on-board optical sensor in which an image can be captured.